


Army Of Little Ones

by itiswhatitis



Series: They Come In Rounds [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cute, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitis/pseuds/itiswhatitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis eyes Harry for a few seconds, not sure how to react. After a thought he just grumbles, while hiding in Harry's chest farther, "s'not my fault that you decided to establish a whole kinder garden inside me."<br/>Harry chuckles and kisses Louis on his forehead, "We did agree on army, though."<br/>Louis raises his eyebrows towards his huge stomach, "At this rate I won't be surprised if we'll found a country, to be honest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Of Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> i think it went cute guys :) But don't count on me i just _love_ mpreg

When Louis first noticed it, it's barely there.

Like its part of his imagination, mind trick or something.

He woke up one morning (six months along with Harry's baby) and felt quite different. He couldn't tell the difference exactly, it was like he's fuller, more whole maybe, and he saw that the shape of his swollen stomach chanced a bit from the days before.

He knew that if he would tell Harry about his thoughts Harry would listen. He would snuggle closet to the smaller pregnant man, look at him with those green orbs of his and would absorb every spoken sound Louis would voice. 

He listens carefully to every single thing Louis has to say, especially since he got pregnant. But Louis himself thinks he shouldn't bother him with his crazy ideas that probably his pregnancy hormone caused.

And if Louis begins to eat more, to sleep more and to get extra trips to the bathroom, than it's not something out of the ordinary Harry should worry about.

* * *

 

"Lou?"

Louis sits in Harry's lap, eats from tub of chunky chocolate ice cream which Harry holds in one big hand; his other hand supports Louis' back to keep the pregnant man from falling backwards.

"Mmhmm?" Louis takes another spoonful, and sighs happily at the delicious taste it brings. He places his left hand on his growing stomach, strokes it slowly, eyelids heavy. Almost falls asleep in Harry's arms.

"Hham, well, I did some research, and um, did you noticed that your belly looks a bit.. Different?"

Harry eyes Louis as he shifts uncomfortably in his lap, looking down, and then a few seconds later Harry discerns big tear rolls down across his husband's tan cheek.

Harry startles, doesn't think his statement will cause something like that to his Louis. He puts the tub down next to him on the couch, wipes the tear away quickly, lovingly, and kisses the place its fell. But the previous tears leads more tears to fall and soon enough Louis is full on sobbing, and Harry have no idea what to do or how to stop it. He hates it so much when Louis cries because of those pregnancy hormones and now his discovers he hates it so much more when he is part of the reason his husband cry.

Damn it, why he couldn't explain himself better?   

"Shhh shhh.. Lou, babe, please don't cry.. Please.. What did I say that hurt you? What happened?"

Suddenly, Louis froze, and looks up at Harry, eyes full of anger and hurt.

"You mocked me! That's exactly what happened! You said that I'm fat and ugly! Even it's your entire fault that I look like this! I can't even believe you didn't understood yourself that you hurt me or that you-" Louis' angst yells cut by familiar pair of lips, Harry's, because Harry knows for sure that that's the only thing that can make Louis relax and shut up, no matter how angry or nerves he is.

It works. Of course it does.

Louis hums into the kiss in content, early argument forgotten. They kiss for a few minutes; Harry can still feel the wetness on Louis' cheeks, his hand on Louis swollen stomach. Want to erase everything he did in the last five minutes (except from the kissing _of course_ ).

Harry is the one to break the kiss, only reason is to explain his husband why he said it.

Louis' eyes still shiny and his lips puffy and red from kissing, his stomach big and lovely in front of him, all full with Harry's child. He has no idea how Louis can't see how beautiful this is, how beautiful _he is_. He just dies to know how this gorgeous creature belongs to him.  

"Listen, Lou." He begins, big arms envelope the most important person in his life plus their baby, of course.

Louis looks up, under long eyelashes, eyes blue and big. Harry loves him so bad it hurts. "What I meant was that I saw how you acted in the last couple of days, and I actually have an idea what this is, but I won't tell you until I'm one hundred percent sure." His voice starts to fill with excitement and fond. He sighs, "That's why I want us to go to the doctor."

Louis, that began to smile when he understood Harry, frowns at Harry's words, "No, Harry." He pouts adorably, bottom lip stock out, hands crossed over his chest, "You know that I hate doctors, and that’s the only reason why you don't know if you have a boy or a girl, yet." 

Harry leans closer to his pregnant husband, whispers hotly to his ear, "If the doctor will confirm my theory, I promise that you won't be sorry."

Louis smiles for a brief second, "You better. Now give me that ice cream again. Your family is starving."

* * *

 

The morning after, when Louis thinks there's defiantly something strange and Harry is probably right in his suspicions, they go to see a doctor.

And he's not sorry for going.

The doctor tells them as Louis was busy by trying not to freak out, that they have six month _baby girl_ , and after some better examination he said that they have _also_ another baby, but it's only three month along.

It's not rare condition, he said.

Apparently, he explained to them then, that while Louis was three months along with their first baby, he became pregnant with the second one.

Harry had such smug smile on his face that Louis didn't know it he want to kill him for being so pleased from himself for getting him pregnant _twice in half year_ , or because his guess is correct. Or maybe, he just wanted to kiss him. Yeah that's probably it.

When the doctor went for printing the sonogram, Louis does kiss him, and when they broke apart he heard Harry whispers maliciously, "We're going to make a whole army of little Stylinsons, Lou."

* * *

 

As they enter in their flat door, and Harry pushes Louis gently into their bedroom, Louis knows this wasn't a joke.

* * *

 

Louis woke up with morning sickness, which was not expected consider the months he's in, couldn't get up fast enough to the toilet with his swollen stomach in front of him.

While Harry cleaned the floor next to Louis' bedside table, the same smile from three months ago on his face. If that's what it is, he couldn't be happier. 

Louis is nine months along with Darcy and six month with Ella, when they're informed that he's three months pregnant with another baby.

He feels so full and big with those two girls already, that he can explode and again he just dies to wipe that mischievous smile Harry has on his face, but he can only kiss him. Well, more like ask for a kiss, because he simply can't lift his head up from the pillow from tiredness and his big bump on the way.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight." Liam says; stares at Louis' growing bump, "You're nine months pregnant with Darcy, six months pregnant with Ella, and three months pregnant with _unknown-gender?"_

Louis sighs, half tiredly, half fondly, looking at his belly as one of the infants starts to kick, "Blame the curly one. He wanted an _'army of Stylinsons_ '"

And if Louis mock Harry's phrase but also smile the biggest smile he can ever accomplish, no one said a thing about it.

* * *

 

"Harry.. Harry baby.." Louis whines.

It's getting so close to deliver Darcy, and he's scared. And if he can't sleep, then Harry can't sleep. It's as simple as that.

Besides, he really needs to pee, the babies kicking like crazy and one word from their other dad works on them like magic. So Louis isn't really sorry for waking him up honestly.   

The sleeping figure next to him just groans quietly, and buries farther in the pillow.

"Harry.." Louis sighs and place one small hand on his left eye, starts sobbing while his other hand rubbed his huge pregnant belly.

Harry hears Louis' sniffles and blinks slowly, tries to adjust to the dim light which comes from the nightstand lamp Louis turned on earlier.

"Wattisit, Lou?" Harry straightens in the bed, lean against his husband and chafes his eyes.

"I can't feel my legs, "He sobs harder, now both of his hands on his face, "And your babies won't stop kicking me and I really need to pee.."

Every once in a while Louis wakes Harry all sobbing and in his lips similar complains (he kind of allow himself to do that since Harry knocked him up _three times in nine months_ ).   

Harry understands him. He really is. It's not easy to be pregnant with triplets. And pregnant with different size babies none the less. So he's going to do everything Louis will tell him to do to help him thorough this pregnancy (like he did before the pregnancy and practically always).

Harry shifts closer to his crying husband and put one big hand on Louis stomach.

"Let's get you up to pee, alright? And when we will get back I'll talk to my children and they'll behave." Harry whispers softly into Louis ear, "So you'll get your beauty sleep."

Louis picks his head up slowly, looks at Harry. But his eyes shine with anger and frustration.

"I think I told you few seconds ago that I can't feel my legs." He replays coldly.

Harry can already feel the nerves begin to grown in Louis' voice and prepares himself to another hormone outburst.

"Yeah, I heard but I thought that-"

"Why you never listen to me?" Tears streaming down his face. "I _can't_ get up, Harry. Don't you understand that?" Louis voice rise into higher tones mix with sniffles and shaky breath.

Harry looks at his Louis and he seems so vulnerable even when he's so full with anger than he simply wants to envelope him with his arms and to make all of this easier to him.

"Of course I get that, Lou." Harry hugs the rather small man, one hand barely cover third of his husband's bump. "But how can you go to the loo without using your legs?"

It seems logical question to Harry, however he didn't except it when Louis grins and looks at him, cerulean blue eyes shining with joy and happiness like he wasn't furious two seconds ago.

"You can pick me up." He said that like it’s the plainest answer in the world.

Harry thinks for a second that maybe he'll manage to do that. To hold Louis like he did thousands times before.

Louis is still small, even in pregnant, and much shorter than Harry. So Harry can do that even in the current situation Louis is in. But then he gathers that it's too dangerous.

What it Harry will fall down with the four important characters in his life and they'll end up hurt?

"I can't, angel. What if I'll fall something will happened to you and the babies ?" Harry stares at Louis, hope he won't find something that will cause him to cry from Harry's explanation.

His hope fails.

"You only say it because you think I'm too fat and that you can't carry me! Admit it, Harry!" New tears form in Louis eyes and Harry can't stand seeing his precious Louis cries all the time.

Harry wipes out Louis' fresh tears. Looks directly into his eyes.

"You're pregnant, Pumpkin. You full with three beautiful babies and I can't let anything hurt them or you."

Louis eyes Harry for a few seconds, not sure how to react. After a thought he just grumbles, while hiding in Harry's chest farther, "s'not my fault that you decided to establish a whole kinder garden inside me."

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis on his forehead, "We did agree on army, though."

Louis raises his eyebrows towards his huge stomach, "At the rate I won't be surprised if we'll found a country, to be honest."

Harry smiles warmly at that shrugges and leans in to connect their lips. They kiss for a few minutes; Harry can feel two of the infants kicking in Louis swollen stomach between them excitedly, almost like they can feel the radiation love their daddies share for each other and for them. Obviously, the third baby is too small to do that yet. Only three months along, squeeze between two older sisters. 

Harry smiles into Louis lips, sense him doing that as well, and keep kissing his husband until he remembers what Louis wake him up for.

"Didn't you say you need to pee, Lou?" He asks softly, face impossibly close. Really, he can feel Louis eyelashes on his face from this distance.  

Louis lowers his eyes in shame, "Not that much. I just overreacted, like always."

Harry doesn't expect to see tear rolling over Louis cheek. He thought Louis was done with it for tonight.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Louis sniffles, "I'm sorry I'm such a shitty husband, Haz."

Harry open his eyes widely, "don't you ever say that, Louis. You're the most perfect man I could've found and I would never have anyone instead of you."

He hugs him tighter, and continues to rub Louis growing belly up and down, "You and the babies are my life. Don't ever forget that."

Louis looks up at him and nods, hesitated smile on his mouth.

"Ok." He places kiss onto his husband's neck and takes deep breath, "I think my legs are fine now." He whispers.

Harry laughs fondly at his nine (six ? three ?) months pregnant husband.

"My kiss made you feel better, right Lou?"

Louis pouts, "Cheeky one, I must say." But after he saw the fond look Harry gives him he adds, "But maybe it did." He admits.

Harry's smile gets bigger, "Come on, let's get you up."

* * *

 

One year later, they're having 3 baby girls and baby boy on the way.

Darcy, exactly one year old, is a copy of Jay, Louis' mom. Ella on the other hand, is a copy of Anne, Harry's mom, and Natalie, the youngest one, is a pure Stylinson, having Louis' magnetic blue eyes, and Harry's unruly curls.

They have a quite full house already, but as Harry whispers to Louis one night in their bed, it's not enough. Now he's planning on round of baby boys.

And, well, Louis aware to the fact that Harry is a man of his word ever since they found out about Ella; and he really _really_ likes to make babies with him and to bring them up; so he simply couldn't or wanted to argue.

Harry told him that if it's depends on him- Louis is going to be pregnant all the time for the next ten years. It does depends on Harry actually, because Louis is more than welling to be pregnant if that says it's another little miniature of them, another baby to cuddle and sing to until sleeping, and partly because Harry promised he'll do all the hard work (Louis is pregnant, still), so he will be over the morning sickness and the mode swings (he hopes Harry will be over them), but his only problem is how fat he'll become after one of the pregnancies. Or before one. Or between. However, Harry did told him that he beams and looks the most beautiful and adorable and cute while pregnant, so Louis can not complain. He'll make a break in the middle, for a year maybe, the kids will grow up a bit, he'll invest the time by trying to get into his shape, and that’s only he can ask, really.

He'll be surrounding by their beautiful kids (one or two or maybe _three_ inside him) his long time love and husband next to him, pampers him, kissing him, all of them cuddle in one big couch.    

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for the next part - please tell me :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! love you xx
> 
> Tumblr: [Hazandloubear ](http://hazandloubear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
